Previous research has indicated that the mere repeated exposure of a stimulus to an individual is a sufficient condition for enhanced attraction toward that stimulus. In the area of interpersonal attraction, many theorists postulate that one's liking for a person is a function of the rewards and costs associated with that person. Recent findings indicate, however, that when a person is repeatedly exposed to other people, those people who are seen most frequently tend to be found most attractive, even when those people are indirectly or directly associated with punishments. Three experiments are proposed in an attempt to clarify some of the conceptual issues which have arisen in this collision between "exposure theory" and "reinforcement theory." Experiment 1 examines the relative impact of monetary verus non-monetary rewards and punishments which accompany encounters among people on interpersonal attraction toward those people. Experiment 2 attempts to clarify some methodological issues in an effort to discover the reasons why some measures of interpersonal attraction have been strongly associated with repeated exposures, while others have been associated only weakly. Experiment 3, the most important in the series, looks at the effects of consistency of rewards and punishments administered by other people on attraction toward those people; and at the effects of frequency, reward- cost outcome, and consistency of these outcomes on affiliation preferences for these people, involving a commitment to varying degrees of interpersonal distance and physical contact.